


Me Deixe Ajudar

by deviltown



Series: The OC traduções [2]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ryan está em conflito com seu passado e Sandy tenta oferecer um conselho. Original: Let Me Help You by Ca98
Series: The OC traduções [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837297
Kudos: 2





	Me Deixe Ajudar

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira tradução para o fandom de The O.C. Apenas uns 20 anos atrasada na história. Eu assisti a série em 2003/4 e por motivos de quarentena estou revendo. Aparentemente não só eu! Encontrei esse autor que tá escrevendo coisas agora no fandom. Obrigada Ca98 por autorizar a tradução. O original se chama Let Me Help You. - Eu não revisei nada então pode conter erros!

Sandy não conseguia enxergar direito por detrás das persianas. Apenas um sombra dançando freneticamente de baixo para cima. Uma sombra meio deformada por cima do pano de cor mostarda que protegia a parte de dentro da casa da piscina dos olhos das pessoas de fora. 

Desde que Sandy deu o saco de pancadas para Ryan ele tinha visto o garoto praticar quase todas as tardes. Por pelo menos uma hora. Sandy deixou as tesouras de jardim que ele estava usando para cortar as rosas e decidiu checar seu filho. Ninguém respondeu quando ele bateu na porta da casa da piscina então ele lentamente abriu a porta e encontrou Ryan completamente encharcado de suor, sentado no chão. O saco de pancadas ainda estava balançando de um lado para o outro. Ryan respirava rapidamente.

“Hey, Ryan.”

O olhar de Ryan se voltou para cima e por um segundo ele pareceu assustado, como se Sandy o tivesse encontrado fazendo algo errado.Ele estava abraçando os joelhos e parecia que não estava ciente do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. 

“Tá tudo bem? Já acabou com seu treinamento?”

Sandy preferiu não se aproximar e continuo parada ao lado da porta, dando espaço para o garoto.Ele conhecia esse comportamento e sabia que Ryan às vezes se perdia em memórias que Sandy não tinha certeza que queria saber quais eram. Ryan apontou vagamente para onde o saco de pancadas ainda estava balançando.

“Ele tá ganhando hoje.” Disse Ryan. Ele deu suspiro profundo e mordeu os lábios. “Ele tem ganhado todos os dias dessa semana até agora”

“Quem?”

“AJ.” Ryan estremeceu como se esse nome o machucasse. “Desculpa, me desculpa.” Ele começou a levantar. “Eu não deveria mais ficar chateado com isso.”

“Hey.” Sandy o interrompeu gentilmente. “Por que você está pedindo desculpas?”

Ryan abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Ele balançou a cabeça.Sandy se dirigiu lentamente para uma das poltronas e se sentou.

“Eu estou aqui. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa.”

“É que… Eu acho que deveria…” - Ryan suspirou novamente. Ele estava claramente tendo um briga interna.

“Eu acho que eu já deveria ter superado isso, sabe? Já fazem dois anos.”

O coração de Sandy apertou. Ele queria poder tirar toda dor de Ryan até que o garoto não precisasse mais lidar com nada disso. Mas ele não podia. Tudo que Sandy poderia fazer era tentar ajudá-lo. 

“Eu não acho que a gente pode colocar uma data limite para os nossos sentimentos, Ryan. Eu ainda penso sobre algumas situações que aconteceram comigo quando eu ainda morava no Bronx. Eu eu sou um ancião!”

Ryan soltou uma pequena risada.

“Não se castigue por não conseguir parar de sentir. Talvez em algum momento você vai parar de pensar sobre isso. Talvez não e está tudo bem. Você passou por muita coisa. Eu estaria surpreso se você já tivesse superado tudo isso. Você tem que se dar tempo.” Sandy começou a se levantar e continuou:

“E enquanto isso, deixa eu te mostrar alguns socos legais que eu aprendi na minha juventude.”

Ryan se levantou novamente. Ele pôs suas mãos em sua face.  
Sandy ficou impressionado com a determinação nos olhos de Ryan e como sua postura mudou rapidamente para uma postura confiante.

“Agora, me dê sua mão.” Sandy mostrou o movimento pra ele. Devagar, o guiando algumas vezes. “Agora imagine que o saco de pancadas é o AJ.”

Sandy não sabia dizer se o conselho tutelar aprovaria ele ensinando seu filho a lutar mas ele não conseguia se importar com isso agora.

“Mas é isso que eu estava fazendo...Só que não está funcionando”

“E se eu te ajudar? Sandy disse. Os olhos de Ryan se arregalaram.

“Quer dizer que você vai socar o AJ?”

Sandy teve que admitir a si mesmo que o que ele mais queria era poder causar dor no homem que havia causado tanta dor na vida de Ryan. E em seu pai também. Mas ele sabia que não podia dizer isto em voz alta.

“Não, não..” ele deu uns passos para trás e continuou, “Eu quis dizer de mentira, sabe? Visualizando na nossa mente”

Ryan tentou esconder seu sorriso ao ouvir o que Sandy dizia.

“Ok,” Sandy se preparou. Fazia anos que ele não praticava boxe, quase uma década talvez. Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que os movimentos da luta voltaram com rapidez.

Ryan lutava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e talvez dependesse mesmo...em sua mente. Eles estavam suando e suando ainda mais e socando até que Sandy pode sentir seus músculos doerem. 

Ele levantou umas de suas mãos porém Ryan continuava focado na luta. Suas mãos voavam em todas e tocavam o saco de pancadas em toda sua superfície. Sandy percebeu que ele estava lutando também contra as lágrimas que quase caíam de seus olhos.

“Eu te odeio, eu te odeio.” Primeiro, as palavras de Ryan eram quase um sussurro mas logo seu tom de voz ficou mais forte. Até que Ryan não pode mais lutar contra as suas lágrimas.

Seus movimentos se tornaram sem foco, ele apenas socava o ar, sem tocar no saco de pancadas. Vendo isso Sandy ficou preocupado.

“Ryan.” Ele chamou, mas o garoto não respondeu. Ele parecia nem ouvir.

“Ryan!” Sandy colocou sua mão sobre o braço de Ryan. O garoto virou quase abraçanco Sany mas ainda tentando lutar para se desvencilhar.  
Sandy então envolveu seus braços em volta do menino.  
“Está tudo bem, Ryan. Tá tudo bem!”

“Eu odeio ele!”

“Eu sei, mas eu estou aqui. Tá tudo bem.”

Devagar, as mãos de Ryan se acalmaram e ele não lutava tanto. Seu corpo começou a tremer entre as lágrimas e o cansaço. Sandy sentiu o corpo do garoto perder a firmeza e Sandy o guiou até o chão onde os dois se sentaram de joelhos.

Ryan estava agarrado a camisa de Sandy, sua cabeça entre os ombros de Sandy como se ele quisesse nunca mais sair dali.

“Está tudo bem, filho. Você está a salvo aqui.”

Sandy abraçou Ryan ainda mais forte, mais forte como ele nunca havia o abraçado antes - desesperado para que Ryan entendesse que ele o amava.

Quando o choro parou, Ryan começou a se afastar mas não tanto quanto Sandy estava esperando.  
“Obrigada.” Disse Ryan, sua voz suave. “Obrigada.”

“Sem problemas.” 

“Você realmente conhece uns bons ganchos de luta do Bronx.”

“São melhores do que de Chino?”

Ryan sorriu e respondeu, “não.”

“Foi o que eu pensei.” Sandy assentiu.

Eles continuaram sentados em silêncio. Sandy olhou para Ryan e sentiu seu coração se encher de afeição paterna. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a porta da casa da piscina se abriu e Seth colocou a cabeça para dentro da casa.

“Hey, Ryan! Eu queria…. wow! Vocês estavam encenando o clube de lutas aqui, é?

“Ele te ensinou esse?” E Seth fez um movimento com as mãos que nem de longe pareciam um movimento de luta. Ryan riu.

“Hum, esse não.”

“Bom, a mãe tá perguntando se vocês vão querer comida chinesa. E tem um documentário sobre baleias hoje a noite e ela quer saber se vocês querem assistir em família.”

“Parece bom.” Disse Ryan e Sandy assentiu.

“Só…” Seth começou a torceu o nariz e continuou. “ Vê se tomem um banho antes da janta. Os dois.”

Sandy não lembrava de ter escutado a risada de Ryan tão alta em toda semana.


End file.
